Resolusi
by RainKim
Summary: "Apa resolusimu di tahun ini?" penyambutan tahun baru yang terasa manis bagi Jungkook dan Taehyung. TaeKook/Vkook drabble. R nd R?


**Resolusi**

.

A **TaeKook** drabble by **Rain**

.

.

.

31 Desember pukul 23.45, tepatnya lima belas menit sebelum malam pergantian tahun.

Taehyung dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk melewati detik di mana waktu akan berganti dengan duduk di balkon kamar apartemen mereka yang berlantai tujuh. Menikmati pemandangan langit yang akan bertabur kembang api sebentar lagi, dengan Jungkook yang duduk nyaman selagi Taehyung memeluknya dari belakang. Berbagi selembar selimut tebal dan segelas cokelat panas yang menambah kehangatan. _Perfect_.

" _Hyung_ , apa resolusimu di tahun ini?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa mendongak ke arah Taehyung yang tengah dengan nyaman menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Jungkook.

"Hng? Apa Kook? Revolusi?"

Jungkook berdecak sebal, "Resolusi, _Hyung_. Maksudnya keinginan, harapan atau hal-hal yang ingin kau wujudkan di tahun yang akan datang sebentar lagi." Jelasnya kemudian.

"Ooh... ehehe..." Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya. Tapi, yang jelas tujuan hidupku tidak pernah berubah dari dulu hingga sekarang."

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat, "Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Taehyung nyengir lebar. Mengecup pelipis Jungkook gemas, "tentu saja mencintaimu dan berada di sisimu untuk menghabiskan waktu menikmati hari-hari bersama sampai kita tua."

Jungkook hanya memutar mata. Bosan mendengar Taehyung yang terus saja menggombal padanya.

"Kalau kau sendiri, Kook-ah?"

Jungkook memandang langit tanpa bintang dengan pandangan menerawang selagi menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung barusan. "Aku hanya ingin segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih baik. Pekerjaan yang membaik, kehidupan yang membaik dan juga... Aku hanya ingin jadi seseorang yang lebih baik, lebih hangat, lebih peka terhadap sekitar dan bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan lebih baik."

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Kekasihnya itu... diam-diam banyak hal yang selama ini Jungkook pikirkan.

"Kau tau, Kook-ah? Sebenarnya ada satu keinginan yang benar-benar ingin aku wujudkan segera di tahun ini."

Jungkook melirik malas kekasihnya yang sibuk melabuhkan tatapan ke hamparan lampu-lampu kota di bawah sana. Sebenarnya Jungkook enggan mendengar Taehyung terus menggombal dan tak menganggap serius kata-katanya. Tapi, toh akhirnya Jungkook tetap menanggapinya juga.

"Apa?"

Pandangan Jungkook teralih ke depan, tepat ketika suara letusan kembang api dan riuh trompet terdengar, di susul percikan-percikan cahaya beraneka warna dan bentuk yang menyebar di langit kelam, pertanda tahun telah berganti.

Di tengah suara gemuruh yang saling bersahutan itu, Taehyung menjawab dengan suaranya yang mantap dan penuh keyakinan.

" **Menikahimu**."

Jungkook sontak saja menegakkan duduknya yang semula bersandar pada Taehyung, kemudian menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut sambil menatap langit bertabur cahaya kembang api, "a-apa katamu, _Hyung_?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Tadinya, Jungkook sempat berpikir kalau mungkin saja ia salah dengar. Tapi, Taehyung kemudian ikut menoleh ke arahnya -masih dengan senyuman yang sama- kemudian menunduk dan merogoh saku mantel cokelat yang pemuda itu kenakan.

"Yah, seperti yang ku bilang tadi. Ada satu keinginan yang benar-benar ingin aku wujudkan di tahun ini, bahkan kalau bisa di detik ini juga yaitu..." Taehyung meraih jemari Jungkook kemudian menyematkan sebuah cincin ke jari manis pemuda tersebut, "aku ingin menikahimu. Mengikatmu dan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya."

Jungkook terpaku untuk beberapa saat, setelahnya ia terkekeh pelan, "ku akui leluconmu kali ini benar-benar lucu, _Hyung_."

Tapi, ketika ia melihat Taehyung masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bersungguh-sungguh, kekehan Jungkook seketika lenyap. "Kau... serius?"

Kali ini gantian Taehyung yang berdecak dan memutar bola matanya. Dengan gemas ia menarik wajah Jungkook mendekat dan mencium bibir pemuda itu. Sedikit memberi lumatan dan hisapan lembut sebelum ciuman itu terlepas.

Taehyung terkekeh kemudian, mendapati Jungkook menatapnya dengan ekspresi blank. Campuran antara kaget, bingung dan tak percaya.

"Dengar ya, Jeon Jungkook. Aku tidak pernah main-main dalam hal memintamu menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku sudah lama memimpikan hal ini. Jadi Jeon Jungkook, menikahlah denganku."

Jungkook yang sepertinya sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya segera menggeplak kepala Taehyung cukup keras, "K-kau... dasar menyebalkan. Apa begini caramu melamarku, hah?! Kau bahkan tidak mengajukan pertanyaan, bodoh!"

Taehyung hanya tertawa sambil sesekali meringis mengusap kepalanya -well, geplakan Jungkook itu menggunakan tenaga yang tidak main-main, omong-omong.

"Untuk apa menggunakan kalimat tanya? Toh aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu menolak." Jawab Taehyung enteng dan di hadiahi desisan kesal dari Jungkook.

"Egois."

"Tapi kau suka kaannn~~"

"Berhenti menggodaku, _Hyung_!"

"Baiklah, baik... Nyonya Kim Jungkook."

Wajah Jungkook sontak memerah, " _HYUNG_!" Lagi, kepala Taehyung jadi sasaran tamparan Jungkook.

"Ouch! Berhenti menampar kepalaku, Kook! Memangnya kau mau punya suami bodoh, hah?!"

"Kau itu tidak ku pukul juga memang sudah bodoh, _Hyungie pabbo!_ "

"Maa... kau kejam sekali. Kadang aku heran kenapa aku begitu ingin menikahimu dan menjadikanmu istri."

Jungkook melotot, "Oh, jadi kau menyesal sudah melamarku, begitu? Baik, biar ku buang saja cincinnya."

"Tiidaaaakkk... jangan lakukan itu, Kookie-ya~~ aku kan sudah susah payah menabung untuk membelinya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Taehyung cemberut, "Kau jahat."

"Masa bodoh."

"Kejam."

"Biarin."

"Tapi aku mencintaimuu..."

"Jungkookie, menikah dengan _Hyung_ , ya?"

Wajah Jungkook kembali memerah, "Berhenti mengatakan hal itu, _Hyuuuung!_ "

"Ehehehe.. ku anggap itu berarti 'YA'.."

"Terserah."

Hening kemudian.

" _Hyung_..."

"Hmm?"

" _I Do_..." bisik Jungkook dengan semburat di pipi dan senyum malu-malu.

Taehyung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bersama letupan kembang api yang masih menghiasi langit malam, ia kembali meraih wajah Jungkook dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang sarat akan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Sebenernya ff ini adalah remake dari ff yg pernah saya publish tahun lalu (asli ga modal bgt) dalam rangka memeriahkan tahun baru karena seriously, saya kangen readers-nim sekalian... dan saya juga publish 1 ff lagi buat ultah Taehyung (yg iya tau kok udh telat banget)

Anyway... di tahun baru ini apa resolusi kalian? Boleh di share di kolom review jika berkenan...

Last

Happy New Year Yoerobeun...


End file.
